Sorami Ryoutarou
is a minor character who appears in Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. He works at the local observatory and was the one who gifted Hikaru her notebook. Appearance Ryoutarou is a balding man with a white beard. He wears a dark blue apron with a cartoon image of a comet over a long red cloak. Personality Ryoutarou appears to be a kind, old man. Etymology - means "heaven, sky", while is a verb meaning "to see". - means "distant", means "thick, big", while means "son". History Prior to the season, Ryoutarou used to have two childhood friends: Youko and Haru (who are actually Hoshina Harukichi and Hoshina Youko). They had formed countless memories until Ryoutarou himself decided to pursue his studies in astronomy. After his dream came true, however, he discovered that Haru and Yoko had already fallen in love and were engaged. In the beginning, he found himself falling behind, but later he had realised that one always had a shining star within even when things always change. In episode 1, Ryoutarou was in front of the observatory when he was visited by Hikaru. Hikaru showed him her drawing of a cute creature as a constellation in her notebook, to which Ryoutarou praised her for her imaginative mind. In episode 2, Ryoutarou goes up to Lala and learns that she is a foreigner and one of Hikaru's friends. In episode 6, Ryoutarou shows the girls his secret room as well as showing Lala the planetarium. He is also transformed into a Nottoriga by Aiwarn due to his depression, but fortunately the Cures rescues him. In episode 11, he accidentally discovers the existence of Fuwa and Prunce as well as Lala's identity as an alien, yet when Fuyuki arrives at his place to investigate, he chooses to keep his discovery a secret to help the Cures out. In episode 22, Harukichi visited Ryoutarou to ask if he has raised his son Youichi properly. But Ryoutarou cannot chat for long since it’s busy in Tanabata. In episode 33, Fuwa went to look for him after thinking he was the wizard who knew everything about space. He noticed that Fuwa had grown up and as she asks him about Twinkle Imagination, they're interrupted by her friends. He then meets Yuni for the first time. In episode 49, he was last seen sweeping the floor outdoors when he witnessed the national rocket carrying Hikaru had launched from faraway, and is pleased to know that Hikaru had accomplished her dream of becoming an astronaut. Relationships *'Hoshina Hikaru' - The two seem to be good friends, as seen from how they affectionately greet each other, and Hikaru has known him when she was much younger. Ryoutarou seems to be fond of Hikaru's energetic imagination. *'Hoshina Harukichi' - Ryoutarou has known his close friend, Harukichi for years and they refer to each other with nicknames. *'Hoshina Youko' - Youko is one of his friends who he met as a child. Trivia *His favourite constellation, as revealed in episode 10, is the Crux. *He shares the same voice actor as Yeti from the same series. Gallery Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure